


Safe Mode: OOF

by GoodlynneGhastly



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticegos
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Bing - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Overstimulation, Robot Anatomy, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Dick, antisepticeye, banti - Freeform, it's sticky, jacksepticegos - Freeform, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodlynneGhastly/pseuds/GoodlynneGhastly
Summary: I meant to write "OFF" but that fits too. Bing and Anti are in a kind of open, very casual relationship. Anti likes to push Bing's buttons. Especially when he finds out a thing or two about Bing's anatomy.





	Safe Mode: OOF

No good, innocent conversation ever started out with, "Can I borrow your cock?"

Why did Bing ever tell the demon that he came with detachable genitalia. Why did he tell him they were synced to his Bluetooth? Why, in the world, did he tell him that he could still feel... things even if they weren't physically attached?!

Of course, naturally, he had declined. At first. But Anti was a stubborn one and wore him down soon enough.

And now? He regretted it. It had been fun, at first. At the start of the day, when he booted up after a long night of fucking and got to watch Anti work himself open with his fingers.

Bing wasn't allowed to touch him. Wasn't allowed to help ease his member in Anti's warmth. He could only watch, observe. And observe he did.

The little twitches of Anti's stomach and thighs. The beads of sweat on his brow. How the tips of his ears tinged in his blush. The way his breath would hitch and then he'd glitch after moving a certain way. Bing observed and took note of them all.

He had been allowed to help Anti dress, after he had Bing's cock inside him completely. Down to the base. It was a snug fit. It was nothing at all like the standard butt plug like Anti thought it would be, it was longer. And warm. He had to be careful just moving.

The look of concentration on Bing's face made it all worth it. Anti knew he had to be focusing awfully hard not to look suspicious. He looked nothing like his usual chill self. His safemode was switched off, he couldn't just block it out and go on about his day.

Especially not when he knew Anti was in the building with his dick up his ass. He couldn't sit still. The only good thing that came out of this was that there was no physical proof that Bing was turned on. Except maybe the mess.

With no 'vessel' connected, his lubricant had no choice but to dribble and ooze out of him. He's already had to go clean up twice now. It was ridiculous. What the hell could Anti be doing to make his systems think this much lubricant was necessary? 

He was in the bathroom for the third time that day, door locked behind him. "What the fuck, man." 

He knew Anti had chosen now to creep his way out of the android's phone when the static began to crackle around him. And there he saw him, leaning over the sink with his legs spread wide for him. He had the base of Bing's dick gripped tightly, holding it still as he rocked his hips back onto it. He snickered, watching Bing's own attempt to buck forward. 

"What's the matter? Wanna fuck me yourself?" Anti cooed, "Hmmm... I dunno. Kinda looks to me like you wanna get fucked." he glitched behind him, pinning Bing to the sink as he slipped a hand down the back of his pants and sank his fingers into him. "Fuck. So wet." he hissed, pumping the digits fast inside Bing, until the android was whimpering and trembling against the bathroom sink.

"That what you fucking want, huh?" Anti bit at his neck, growling as he rut himself against Bing's ass. "Fucking horny slut. That's exactly what you want, isn't it?" he wrenched his hand free, forcing his lube slick fingers past Bing's lips, making him lick them off as he moaned around them.

"You're just a glorified sex toy, aren't you?" Anti clenched down around the synthetic cock in his ass, smirking when Bing moaned and more lubricant seeped from the empty vessel. "Bet you wish you could fuck me right now, huh?"

Bing nodded, groaning around Anti's fingers. They buzzed against his tongue, sending another thrill through his circuits. He wanted to. So badly. "Anti please-"

"Ah, nuh uh. What did we talk about?" the fingers left his mouth now, green hands fumbling with their pants. "What did I tell you to call me?"

"Shit-" it still felt odd to be able to curse without being censored. "Master. Master Anti, please." he groaned, spreading his legs when Anti worked his pants down just enough to leave him exposed. A long, slick tentacle slithered between Bing's thighs, grinding back and forth.

"That's it." Anti smirked, purring as he stroked his pet's hair. "You know... I'm kinda curious." he reached a hand around, drawing a finger around the lube leaking... orifice. "Could I use this?" he dipped a finger inside. It was tight. Very slick. And Bing cried out as soon as he did it, shaking and just about having his knees buckle under him. 

Bing's never felt something so intense before. It felt like he was being shocked. But good. In the best way possible. So good it nearly hurt. It wasn't meant to be used as such, it was only supposed to act as a base to connect a compatible attachment. 

Anti smirked, "Someone's sensitive." he remarked, taking his finger away. "Shhh, try to be quiet. Aren't you supposed to be working?" he teased, tip of his writhing tentacle toying around the hole, milking whimpers from the android it belonged to. "Fuck." such pretty sounds.

He wanted more of them.

Bing's eyes looked to be malfunctioning now, unable to comprehend the breath taking sensation between his legs. He felt Anti enter him, and all he saw was white. It felt like he was right on the verge of orgasm without being nowhere near the brink. Constant blinding pleasure. 

Anti growled, sinking his teeth deep in Bing's neck as he pressed his chest to his back and held the android firmly to him. Letting his dick do the work with subtle little grinds and flicks and the occasional buck of his hips. He drank in Bing's tiny moans and whines, and the way he sobbed as though it was all too much.

And it was.

With Anti milking his cock while fucking him like this-Bing could hardly take it. But Anti knew he couldn't cum like this. Not until Anti said he could. Gave him permission. And until he did he'd just continue to whimper and moan and mewl, while leaking lube out around Anti's cock.

"So good, Bing." Anti breathed, he could only wiggle a few inches of his dick inside him, but with Bing's cock inside him that didn't matter, he was close. "I wanna see you cum, just like this." he growled, trying to see if he could force himself in just a little deeper.

Bing gasped, grasping the sink. He came with a yelp, feeling Anti tense up behind and inside him. His eyes rolled back, a warmth spreading all through him as he sobbed in painful bliss.

Anti pulsed around Bing's dick when he came, pulling out and grinding between his thighs as he rode it out with a long hiss. He hummed, content. "Good boy... Bing?" he looked down, noticing the android sagging.

"...."

He tapped him, looking in the mirror to see Bing's eyes read 'rebooting'.

Anti's cackling could be heard well beyond the bathroom.


End file.
